


let's play god?

by Serkonan



Category: Prey, Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alex POV, Aliens, Loss of Identity, Male Morgan Yu, Sorta ?, Typhon - Freeform, also ayyyeee baby's first fic, i'm always bad at endings, it's why i have 900 fics in drafts, my first serious fic anyways, uhh my 3rd person gets a little messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serkonan/pseuds/Serkonan
Summary: In which talos I is recaptured, the typhon contained and Morgan...Morgan...Well, Alex isn't quite sure.





	let's play god?

"He's not talking"

It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Why isn't he talking?"

The panic ebbed into his voice, seeping in like a poison, threatening to break his composure as he draws his eyes away from the screens looking into Morgan's holding cell and to the scientists and examiners besides him, who were staring into the screens with such a rapt attention and curiosity that it made Alex sick.

They were looking at him like he was an animal, a creature, a _typhon_ , a less-than-human abomination that they wanted to tear apart and examine and then put back together again in some strange game of _let's play god._

Alex frowned.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Morgan was his brother, he should have been helping him, giving him therapy, giving him a proper room - not some blank white cell with a glass wall that put him on display like some sort of attraction in a zoo - he should have been acting like the brother he was supposed to be, that he _promised_ to be.

Instead, he was too afraid to properly challenge TranStar, or, well, more specifically his father, and now his cowardice had resulted in Morgan being placed in a containment cell somewhere deep in psychotronics, surrounded by the monsters that had caused all of...

All of this. Everything.

Alex had tried to fight, tried to stop him from being imprisoned again; albeit in a literal cage this time, but it hadn't worked. They had argued that Morgan was too typhon now to be allowed near people.

Too different to ever be the same.

And of course their father had agreed with them, ordered them to lock him up with no remorse.

Alex didn't deny the reality of the situation.

Morgan was too...alien, now. The typhon they had in containment either saw him as another typhon and were passive when in the same cell, or were too confused by what he really was and either attacked him to remove the "anomaly" in their ecology, or tried to avoid him, huddling themselves in the furthest corner possible and only attacked when aggravated or when Morgan got a little too close and a little too comfortable around them.

You just couldn't argue with evidence like that.

But despite all that, it didn't mean he deserved _this_ , to Alex it meant he needed help, needed something other than a cold floor and blearing lights that shone at all hours of the day.

"It's not unheard of for those who experience severe trauma to often go through periods of silence or to even stop talking all together" chimed a voice from behind, almost startling Alex.

Just right enough to be mistaken for his brother's, but just wrong enough to be recognised as something different.

_Too different to ever be the same_

"Or maybe all those neuromods you've been implanting and then ripping out of his head for the past god-knows-how-many-years have finally broken something" Morgan's operator continued.

Alex turned, brows pinched in a deep frown, mouth opened to speak, before it continued again, "either way, both causes end with you being at fault".

The last comment was unnecessary and Alex had the distinct feeling that the operator was just trying to add salt to the wound at this point, something so very like Morgan and yet so different.

It had almost scared Alex the first time they had come across the operator. How similar it was to his brother, how much life and emotion and hatred it had, almost like Morgan had somehow managed to transfer himself directly into the machine.

In a way, Alex mused, this operator was more like Morgan, now, than the Morgan in the cell.

It made Alex's heart ache. 

"Morgan, you kn-"

"January.", it interrupted. This thing did not have manners, nor any respect for Alex.

Just like- stop that.

"January" Alex began, slowly, as if waiting for the operator to interrupt again, "you know none of this was my intention" he continued, trying to reason with it.

"Intention or not, this is the outcome and you're responsible" the scathing tone of the operator was almost enough to make Alex flinch.

The way it had almost perfectly replicated Morgan's tone when he was angry, the way it sounded oh so human with it's - dare Alex say - emotion, the way the venom had practically dripped from it's synthetic voice.

Yet again, it reminded him of Morgan.

Alex sighed something heavy, the action drawing out the lines in his face even more, showing just how tired, both mentally and physically, he was.

"I'm trying," he pauses, looking at it as if he could somehow guess what it was thinking, to somehow guess the string of binary running through its processors, "I'm trying to make things right."

"Are you, though? Because I think there's _definitely_ a lot more you could be doing currently." The single glowing eye seemed to be almost scrutinising as it stared at him.

Alex yielded, the operator seemed to be determined to deflect any and every argument Alex had against it and he knew there was no changing it's mind.

_An operator would follow it's creator's instructions to the letter._

Turning to the scientists, Alex asked if they had been successful in accessing the operator's systems and when a negative was given in response from somewhere in the crowd, he couldn't help but let out another sigh.

Trust Morgan to go above and beyond and install his own special brand of security and firewalls. Alex had the feeling that Morgan did that specifically to irritate and hinder Alex because Morgan's number one goal in life had always been to fuck with Alex and he made damn sure that Alex knew this, too, like the little shit he was.

But, God, if Alex wouldn't try to bring that Morgan back, just so he could wake up one day and see his personal computers have all been hacked - so that he could feel that sense of normalcy once more.

Then Alex wouldn't be any more human than the typhon's he so despised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at endings, this is no secret also please feel free to point out any mistakes my dumb ass made.


End file.
